Abby's Guilt
by Holtzy
Summary: The girls are recovering from their night, but Abby has something on her mind - she nearly killed her best friend. Short Abby/Holtzy friendship fluffy times :D


Holtzmann stretched and eyed the last slice of pizza. It was cold, but she was hungry. she looked up at Patty who was sitting opposite her.

"Go ahead", Patty said. Holtzmann did and wolfed down the slice like she'd wolfed down the other...however many she'd had, she'd lost count. People always asked her how she stayed so slim while eating so much, but her energy levels were constantly on a level with someone who'd been on a Red Bull binge so she hardly thought about it. She stood up and stretched.  
"I'm going down to check over the gear in the car." Their proton packs had been tested to the limit that evening, although Holtzmann was still buzzing from getting to try out her new toys so fully. She skipped down the stairs humming to herself but paused halfway down when she heard voices coming from the garage below.

"I just...I don't know I just can't believe I did that. To HER. She's...she's like my sister..." Abby's voice, shaky and tired. Then Erin's voice,

"Oh sweetie, you know it wasn't you. It was Rowan. He was using you. God, Holtzmann knows you'd never do anything to hurt her." Holtzmann froze at the sound of her name. Suddenly she remembered what had happened before Rowan had gone out into the city...he'd possessed Abby. And Abby had nearly killed her.

"What if Patty hadn't have been there Erin? What if I'd done something to her, I'd never be able to live with myself..." Abby's voice squeaked as she stifled a sob. Holtzmann felt a sensation in her chest that felt like her heart was breaking. She took a deep breath and intentionally made a loud entrance into the room. Erin and Abby were sitting on the front of the car. Erin had an arm around Abby's shoulders, and she turned when she heard Holtzmann behind them. Erin smiled and indicated with her head for Holtzmann to come over. As she did, Erin whispered something into Abby's ear - Holtzmann couldn't make out what - rubbed her back and stood up. She squeezed Holtzmann's arm as she passed her.

Abby kept looking at the floor as Holtzmann took Erin's place next to her. There were a couple of moments of silence. Then they both spoke.

"I..."  
"Holtz..."

They looked at each other and smiled. Holtzmann was glad it had broken the atmosphere a bit. "You first", she said, looking sideways at Abby.

"I...oh god Holtzy I'm so sorry I don't know what happened I mean, I nearly killed you, I don't know what I'd have done..." Abby's outburst of apology was cut off by another sob. Holtzmann looked at the floor and gnawed on one of her thumbnails. She wasn't good at dealing with crying people. But Abby was breaking her heart.  
Abby sighed. Holtzmann took the opportunity to say something.

"It was Rowan. It wasn't you, it was Rowan. It was a possessive entity, I know it wasn't you."  
"Holtzy I nearly killed you..."  
"No, Rowan nearly killed me." Holtzmann still stared at the floor. "You didn't do anything wrong. That wasn't you, it was him."  
"How can you trust me again? How can you..."

Holtzmann couldn't find the words. She was so good at expressing herself scientifically but this wasn't science. This was human emotion. And she couldn't break it down scientifically. She couldn't turn the way she felt about Abby into an equation, but she was glad about that. She felt it was bigger than that. In the absence of words, she wrapped her arms around Abby and gave her the biggest hug she could.

They sat in each other's arms. Abby understood Holtzmann's actions completely. She understood the words she couldn't find. She heard a small almost inaudible voice whisper into her ear.  
"I love you so much, Abby".  
She squeezed Holtmann tighter. "I love you too Holtzy".

The door opened upstairs and the two broke apart. Holtzmann went straight back into scientist mode, walking around to the back of the car and talking at a hundred miles an hour about the improvements she wanted to do on the proton packs. She wiped her cheek quickly, but only Abby saw.


End file.
